kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-64
Summary As Leez glares at Maruna, Chandra assumes that Leez would give up her revenge if she knew that Maruna and Yuta were brothers, and wonders why everyone hid it from her for the past seven years. He then says aloud that the Garuda clan has been decimated, so Maruna must stay alive to rally the survivors. Leez argues that it does not matter since he killed so many humans, and nothing will change her mind. Chandra attempts to restrain her again, but she evades his transcendental with a strange ability, saying that she will not fall for the same skill twice. She gets angry at him and demands to know why he is protecting that rakshasa, while she charges up her sword again. In a flashback in the sura realm, Yuta tells her that each time she draws power from the sword, her sins become deeper. Leez comments that she occasionally notices some of the gold chipping off the bracelet, which seemed problematic. Yuta explains that she has already reached the limit of her sins accumulated by using the sword, so the bracelet began to take some of the burden. Leez notes that the bracelet restores itself each time and wonders if it means that the situation is fine. Yuta responds that there is a limit to how much it can take. Back in the present, Leez is aware that she is no longer in possession of the bracelet, and does not care if she is accumulating more sins. She fires up a new transcendental and attacks Maruna. Chandra orders him to dodge without returning fire, but Maruna decides that it would be better for him to counterattack with one of his own transcendentals. Various people around Kalibloom, including Teo, notice the bright flash. When Kaz makes a comment about it, Ran tells him to quiet down and get into the shelter. Maruna is dumbfounded when Leez's sword absorbs his transcendental. Chandra is alarmed, shouting at Leez to snap out of it because she is being dominated by the sword. He decides that it does not matter anymore if she knows, and begins to tell her that this guy is Yuta's— Leez interrupts, indicating that she already knew they were brothers, then derisively calls him a worthless insect before ordering him to keep his hands off before she rips him into 40,000 pieces. Currygom's comment ?! ?!! Afterword a human sitting casually with her legs crossed Did you think Yuta's wings looked a bit strange? You saw right. Imagine if these were bullets in a shootout game. No one f*cks with tiny Leez (Tiny Hippo meme) pregnant pause There were restrictions on quick travel while the Chaos barrier was operational, but now you can use hoti vayu just like in any other city. '' '' What is the fate of our protagonist? Notes * Currygom mentioned Yuta's wings in the afterword. If you look closely, his black-feathered wing now has some red streaks. * Show/Hide Spoiler The significance of "40,000" becomes more clear in the next episode. * There is a hidden currygom in this episode. References